Truth
by MyNameIsM
Summary: What happened after Kari and Yolei left when Ken stayed over at Davis? The truth came out. Daiken. One-Shot.


Truth

Ken hung up the phone with a light sigh, a vaguely helpless sound. He'd made his mother cry again. At least this time he had nothing to feel guilty about; tears of happiness can never stir remorse. Yet somehow, with him it did – his mother was proud of him for sleeping over at someone's house, proud of him for having friends when that should have been a regular occurrence. He looked over his shoulder at Davis and Chibomon, a little way from the phone booth, laughing together.

His heart fluttered. Davis. Sweet Davis. He had been the first to forgive him, the first to offer him the chance of friendship, the one to help him recover from the darkness that had threatened to consume. Davis, with his confidence, stupid charm, open emotions and thin, agile body.....

_No_. No, he mustn't think like that. Davis had only ever solicited his friendship, and for the sake of the team. Anyway, Ken knew exactly how Davis felt about Kari – they all did, the shorter boy couldn't of made it more obvious if he tried. And no wonder he liked her – she was selfless, compassionate, clever and pretty. It made Ken sick with jealousy.

He sighed again, but it was heavier, like his heart. Yes, Ken was ... of the other orientation. He had known it for a while, yet it wasn't sure if he was ready to admit – it would come with it's own from of self-reproach. How would his parents take it? He didn't want to tarnish their pride.

Leafmon shifted suddenly in his arms. "Ken, what's wrong?" he asked in his slightly nasal voice. The boy looked down at the tiny green blob and it stared back up at him with tiny, beady black eyes that glistened with curiosity.

"Oh, it's nothing Leafmon. I was just thinking about Mom. I think .... she's just so proud of me for having a friend."

Leafmon smiled, or at least gave the impression of it. "I'm proud of you too."

Ken existed the phone booth; the sun was setting over Tokyo and it was drenching the forest of buildings in a warm orange glow. Davis turned to him expectantly; Chibomon was perched on his wild cinnamon hair. "So, are you allowed?"

"Yes."

"Cool. Yolei and Kari won't be over until later. I think Kari said something about homework and Yolei probably has to help out in their stop or something."

Ken inclined his head in acknowledgement and they began their slow walk to the apartment – it felt strange to be going in the opposite direction of this usual and well-known route. He had almost forgotten about the girls joining them; it wouldn't be a problem, it would give him a chance to study the chemistry between Kari and Davis, only he couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable around Yolei. She gave off an obsessive vibe which made him uneasy.

The walk passed pleasantly enough with Davis chatting wildly and Ken giving an input every once in a while – he was reserved by nature, but his fear of saying something stupid was holding him make more than usual. He was normally guarded in his thoughts and had never made any mistake in social situations before, but today his brain was jumbled: he couldn't help but admire how good his friend looked, with his tanned skin and dark eyes, in the fading sunlight.

They paused outside of Davis' apartment door while they manoeuvred their Digimon so they were out of sight. Ken was, to say the least, a little nervous. He had never gone to anyone else's abode before and didn't really know what to expect. He cleared his throat. "Say, Davis, you're parents won't mind me coming, will they? I don't want to give them any trouble."

Davis gave him a flash of that perfectly imperfect crooked grin. "Nah, don't worry about it, they're used to people just turning up in our apartment. Jun's stupid friends practically live here." And with that he led him into the warmth of a well occupied household.

Davis' father and sister were sat on the sofa watching TV. Both looked at him, surprised – Jun even gave a little gasp. She looked a lot like her brother, or rather her brother looked a lot like her, except she had paler skin and a different tone of hair – but still, the resemblance remained, and Ken found her pretty because of it. Pretty, for a girl.

"Mom!" Davis called. "Get in here, there's someone I'd like you to meet." Mrs Motomiya's reaction was a lot like her daughter's. Ken felt awfully awkward with all their wide, disbelieving eyes fixed on him. Still, he controlled himself and kept his face a neutral as possible.

"Guys, this is Ken, he's staying over tonight."

Ken gave them an awkward bow, keeping Leafmon carefully hidden. "Nice to meet you." He spoke with all the polite respect he thought necessary. At his greeting the family broke into equally polite smiles; Jun looked as if her face might brake from the million-watt smile she was putting out.

"Ken and I play soccer together. Some people even think he's almost as good a player as me." Davis boasted, falsely of course, but Ken was thankful for his braking the ice further.

Jun was the first to speak. She sounded more than impressed. "Wow. Ken Ichijouji, the boy genius, in _my_ house."

Mr Motomiya cut across with a good natured smile. "Say, could you help my son with his homework? We spent a fortune of tutors." Not knowing whether this was in joke or not, Ken simply smiled.

"I can't believe we have a celebrity right here." At least Davis' parents were happy to have him there, that was the main thing. It was stupid, but in the back of his mind he'd had a vision of them turning him away.

Davis ushered Ken away, placing a hand on his shoulder. Luckily he was too preoccupied to see the slight blush the contact brought onto his pale friend. He was muttering to himself. "A celebrity. What do they think I am."

Davis' bedroom was in total, utter chaos. You could barely see the floor through the sea of discarded clothing – there was even a single sock hanging from the crooked lamp-shade. Now it was Davis' turn to blush. "Yeah, excuse the mess." Ken was bemused – he didn't know how one person could make such a mess. His own bedroom was spotless, everything placed neatly away and folded.

Davis started to shove the creased mess of clothing into draws – most of it didn't even look clean. The rest of the stuff he just swept under his bed, which was unmade. Ken placed Leafmon down next to Chibomon, not knowing how to hold himself – where should he stand? No, he could stand, he'd look too awkward. But he couldn't very well sit – there weren't any chairs or anything.

Davis, his work done, flopped heavily onto the floor, which was now clear of all the old shirts and things. Ken, after a few minutes of deliberating did the same. The tanned boy lay spread eagled on his back, eyes closed slightly. He looked heavenly, peaceful, serene.

Ken checked himself quickly. He needed to stop this nonsense.

"My Mom's making meatloaf." Davis said, inhaling deeply. "Her cooking isn't up to much, but she makes a mean meatloaf." Chibomon bounced onto his stomach, celebrating the promise of meatloaf. Davis laughed along with him for a while.

Then when he sat up again, his face was serious. "Hey, Ken, I heard you play an awesome game of Donkey Madness."

Ken rubbed the back of his neck nervously – he had only been the _champion_ of it at every gaming convention, beating all who crossed his path. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"I that case, I challenge you to a duel!"

"Alright, Motomiya, but it's your funeral."

--

Ken beat him so badly Davis got whiplash.

Dinner passed with no greater event than Jun asking Ken to sign her 'cute boy' T-shirt; he obliged her, but not without embarrassment from both himself and her brother. Then, the girls arrived and they got to most important subject: BlackWarGreymon.

"But what's our plan?" Inquired Salamon, after nearly an hour of fruitless discussion.

Yolei was quick to answer. "We watch both worlds fall apart if the last two Destiny Stones are destroyed." Always the pessimist.

"We have to protect them somehow." Kari was filled with her usual determination and Ken, from the corner of his eye, watched Davis to judge his reaction to his idol's determination. No reaction beyond the look of helplessness that was plastered on his face – he looked so adorable like that, with his pink bottom-lip stuck out. He had beautiful lips, plump and soft looking. Delicious.

_No. Stop it._

"So let's go find them." Salamon seemed as determined as her partner.

Poromon gave the information concerning a lunch talk with Tentomon. "He said he was searching for the location of the last two stones. If we can find them before BlackWarGreymon does, we can protect them."

"Wait a minute, you had lunch with Tentomon!" Davis exclaimed. "Why wasn't I invited? Anyway even if we do find the Destiny Stones we're still not powerful enough to stop BlackWarGreymon."

"Then let's get stronger." Leafmon interposed. "Right Ken?"

As much as he hated to go against Davis, Ken agreed with his partner. He wasn't going to let Arukenimon win; they just had to stop them, and they really had no choice. The fate of both world rested with their perseverance.

Davis stuck out his bottom lip. "Ken! I thought you were on my side." The girls laughed.

"Sorry Davis." He meant that, he didn't want to risk loosing his friend of such a trivial thing – even if Davis had been joking, it was better safe than sorry.

Davis broke into a smile and sat beside Ken. "That's okay buddy." Ken couldn't help but notice, with butterflies in his stomach, that Davis' leg was pressed against his. He hoped he wasn't blushing to much because he certainly felt hot under the collar. They all agreed to go back to the Digital World early the next morning to continue their struggle against BlackWarGreymon.

With that established, Ken and Davis were left alone once more.

--

A matt was rolled out on the floor for Ken – Minomon was already asleep, as was DemiVeemon on Davis' bed. They had digivolved back to their In-Training forms and it had really taken it out of them. He wasn't particularly tired, but Davis was getting a little sluggish so they decided on sleeping.

"Davis, is it alright if I borrowed some pyjamas?" Ken was a little sheepish in asking, he didn't like to borrow clothing but they hadn't had time to go and get his clothes – anyway his mother may well have started crying and thanking Davis and that would have been beyond embarrassing. But, he supposed, his mother couldn't help it. She's been over-emotional since the death of Sam; and who could blame her? It was bad enough to loose a child, but Sam was brilliant – everything a great son should be.

He missed his brother every day.

"Sure." Davis threw some at Ken and they landed on his head, hanging in his face and blocking his vision in a whirl of yellow. They weren't clean, but neither where they dirty – they smelled delightfully of Davis.

"Thank you."

He un-draped the clothing from his head and what a sight befell him: Davis taking off his shirt! His back was turned on Ken, but he could still see how toned the tanned body was, how smooth the skin was. There was a glimpse of the other boy's boxers sticking up over the rim of his shorts. It felt like going into overload. His whole body must have gone red with the magnitude of the blush.

"So, Ken, Yolei?" Davis turned to him, still shirtless.

"What about her?" Ken replied, with a great effort on his side. His mouth had gone completely dry and it was a great difficulty to keep his eyes on his companion's face.

"Ah, I know what that blush is for." Davis winked. "She couldn't keep her eyes off you all night."

The wink, saucy and confident, did nothing for Ken's condition. " She's not really my type."

"Oh? Then who is?" He raised an eyebrow, his hands played with the button on his shorts – it wasn't meant as anything, Davis was simply getting changed, but Ken was afraid that he'd get a nosebleed.

"I'm not that into girls." Ken caught himself. "At the moment."

Davis slipped on his pyjama top and the image subsided, for the time being. "Me either, man." He paused thoughtfully. "Do you think Kari prefers TK to me?" He asked. Ken thought about lying to keep the other appeased, but his gorgeous brown eyes pleaded for the truth. And what beautiful eyes they were – a warm coffee brown splintered through with chocolate.

"They do seem pretty close."

Davis sighed. "Yeah, that what I was thinking." He slipped of his shorts. Ken's head nearly exploded. "I wasn't that much into her any more, anyway." He gave Ken a sly look and flopped down onto his bed, still short-less. "Aren't you getting changed?"

"Oh yeah, right." Lowering his eyes, Ken started to unbutton his own shirt. Davis' eyes were about to burn a hole in his body. He shivered with delight, and he could see little goosebumps emerge on his skin. He swallowed, loudly. "Davis, can I talk to you?" He gave up, leaving his shirt half unbuttoned.

Davis patted the space on the bed beside him, gesturing that Ken should sit there. He did so gingerly. He took a deep breath, but Davis cut him off. The smaller boy was staring at the ceiling. "When Stingmon and ExVeemon DNA digivolved, I could feel your heart beating." Ken gave a little start – he too had felt the steady tick of something next to his own heart but had thought afterwards that he had imagined it.

"You have a steady heart Ken." Davis, almost unconsciously reached out a placed a hand on Ken's half bare chest. "Since then I've felt like we were a lot closer." Davis sat up, face looming close to the other's. "Don't you think?"

His sent invaded Ken's nostrils, making his brain stick. He didn't answer, he didn't have to – but he did do something stupid. After a few seconds his will power suddenly snapped and his closed the distance between there lips. The cinnamon haired boy's lips were as soft as he had imagined.

For a few seconds, the other did nothing from the excessive surprise, but soon he was kissing back. Knotting his hands in Ken's long hair, pulling him even closer. Their tongues battled each other in a fervour of passion. Davis pulled away a little; Ken was gasping for air.

Then Davis began to move down the other's neck, his chest, leaving behind a trail of kisses and bite marks. Ken chewed on his slightly swollen lip to stifle a moan. He played with Ken's belt for a minute, but he grasped the smaller hand.

"Davis, stop." He was suddenly afraid of how fast they were going.

The tanned boy, still blushing furiously from the heat of their contact, looked disappointed but obeyed.

"I... I don't think I'm ready for that yet."

"Okay." Davis smiled at him and planted another soft kiss on his lips. "I'm getting pretty tired anyway." He yawned, as if to prove his point.

The two finished changing, sending each other shy glances every now and again. Then the light was turned out and Ken was laying alone on the floor, his thoughts in turmoil. It was silent for so long that he was beginning to suspect the other had fallen asleep.

But then Davis' voice came through the pitch darkness. Although it was only a whisper, it made Ken start. "So, is it official? It's official right?"

"What's official?" Ken replied, in the same hushed tone.

There was a slight hesitation. "You and me, I mean." There was a pause. "Of course, if you don't want to I'd completely understand." The tone of Davis' voice clearly showed that he was scared of receiving a negative.

Ken smiled. "I've never wanted anything more." There was a content sigh from the bed. In the darkness, Davis' warm hand brushed his.

"Goodnight, love."

--

Ken awoke early the next morning to the sound of Davis' regular snores. He had a warm feeling inside. He had finally admitted to himself what he'd always known. Perhaps Davis had to.

He was sure he's much rather settle for Davis, rather than Yolei.

--

_Finally, my first Digimon slash fic. Actually it's my first ever Digimon story – so please tell me how I did._

_(:_


End file.
